


Record Breaking

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Post-Sirius in Azkaban, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not even noon yet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Record Breaking

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

In his sleep, Sirius became suddenly aware of how hot he was getting. And there was a heavy weight on his chest. And, hell, was he turned on.

"Remus..." It was meant to come out as a threat, but was just the opposite. Weak, pathetic, and needy. Boy, did he need.

Whatever the tone intended, he got a lick in reply. Soft fur shifted on top of him and a wet nose poked under his chin, tickling. Sirius gave a mental sigh. He'd thought that romp around the house had gotten rid of Remus' extra energy. He'd certainly seemed exhausted at the time, and most likely he had been, but he wouldn't put it above Remus to pretend. His lover could be very mischievous, especially in his alter-form. Especially now when the Potion gave Remus greater opportunity to tease and play.

So -- he was trapped in bed with a randy werewolf.

There were worse fates, of course... He knew that.

But he was tired and sleepy. It was near four in the morning -- Sirius couldn't quite make out the details of the clock -- but whatever. The gist was Sirius Black was not a morning person.

Mornings were his enemy, met with reluctance and a snarl.

Remus chose to whimper then. Oh, didn't he sound helpless? So innocent. So cute. No, Moony would **never** leap on him in the early hours of a new day, make him all hot and sweaty, cause him to wake up achy and bothered.

Sirius' hand moved before he knew what was happening. His body, as usual, was getting ahead of his mind. It knew what **it** wanted. It wanted to caress that fur (so warm and almost unbearably soft). It wanted to feel those firm muscles flex with pleasure at his touch.

Remus began gently growling, almost purring, if a non-feline could be said to do that, nails scratching harshly on the bedsheet. He didn't sound helpless and innocent now.

Well, what the hell.

Sirius stretched his limbs so that he lay spread-eagled, leaving himself open to the werewolf's inspection. A fatally vulnerable position if Remus didn't retain his mind within that canine shape, but the werewolf simply nuzzled his face, long tongue occasionally coming out to lap at his skin. The high-pitched whines returned, turning Sirius on just as much as everything else.

Remus went slowly downward, nibbling at his nipples as they hardened. Sirius groaned and grabbed his lover hard by the scruff of his neck. Golden eyes gleamed up at him, teeth bared slightly, then Remus returned to his task.

Sirius set his mouth, trying to keep quiet, but his chest had begun heaving faster with his breathing. His stomach tensed when Remus pushed the tip of his tongue into his navel.

Damn, but he was so hard now... Sirius thrust upward, the tip of his cock rubbing repeatedly against that velvet-like fur. He gave up his attempt at silence, crying out as much as Remus. He wanted to be inside his partner, wanted to be enveloped by that tight body.

But Remus was in charge and he wasn't about to let go of his authority. His whines broke off into another growl. Sirius didn't much care. As long as they both got something good out of this. He just **wanted**.

"Please..."

The werewolf snuffed and moved back on the bed. Sirius felt his cool nose probe between his legs. He jumped at the coldness, but right away started pushing against it, and the warm breath of his lover soon soothed the discomfort.

Sirius lifted his hips to give Remus access inside him, but finally turned over; he needed him inside as quick as possible.

For a second, he didn't understand why Remus was hitting his hand with a paw, but then comprehension came. Only automatic reaction allowed him to recall the spell in his state, but a moment later, he put his lubricated fingers inside himself. Almost a token gesture, he completed the process hastily, then went back to hands and knees.

Immediately, Remus climbed onto and pressed into him, switching back to his whimpering, his forelegs going tight around him.

Oh, god, it wasn't painless, but Sirius was too far gone to care, and there was exhilaration even in the pain. This was his lover, his Remus inside him, letting out long, steady yowls of pleasure, teeth nipping the nape of his neck. Sirius felt the scream building in him as the satin caress of fur slid repeatedly on his back.

He came before Remus did, yelling his passion out, and falling on the bed, consumed of strength. Remus lay heavily on top of him, panting hard.

Several minutes later, Remus still held him in his iron embrace, and the tie between them was beginning to hurt. Sirius kept breathing steadily; it wouldn't last forever after all. There was nothing for it but to wait.

He focused on the pattern of Remus' regular breathing. In and out, in and out, in and out... His own breathing attempted to copy the pace, but sleep was calling him and he felt himself drifting off again.

But then Remus started making the soft, little squeaks that were his way of expressing affection. The sounds went straight to Sirius' heart, so sweet in their tenderness. Sirius stroked one of the paws, caressing to the ends of the curved claws, repeated the movement several more times until, with a wriggle, Remus separated from him.

Turning to lie on his side, Sirius gently touched noses with Remus, watched as the werewolf settled next to his stomach and curled up in a ball. He rested a hand on the grey fur, smoothed down the long tail. "I love you," he murmured.

The tail twitched briefly in response, then stilled.

+++++

The sheets had become even more rumpled in the throes of transformation. Remus lay huddled, sweat shimmering on his forehead. Gone was the playful, alluring werewolf that had woken him up and enticed him so easily several hours before.

Sirius bent over him, trying to avoid jostling him. "Moony?" he whispered.

After a moment, there was a soft "Hmm?" from his lover. Another moment, and Remus shifted onto his back, smiling wearily up at him. "Hi."

"How do you feel?"

"What do you think?" came the faint reply. Remus proceeded to stretch cautiously. "But that's alright. I'll get over it." His eyes lit with a teasing spark. "Did you enjoy it?"

Sirius laid down next to him. "I always enjoy it, love." He wrapped his arms round him, as tight as he dared.

Remus sighed and was quiet for so long Sirius thought he'd fallen asleep. But when he peered into his face, the fatigued eyes were still open and his expression was pensive.

"Something wrong?"

A slight shake of the head. "I was just wondering...how I ever had the fortune to have you." He cut Sirius off when he tried to speak. "I mean, you love me no matter what I am."

Sirius snuggled. "You do the same for me, Remus."

"Aye, I know." Remus turned to look at him. When he spoke again, it was in a determined whisper. "I don't ever want to lose you. I don't want to be apart from you ever again."

Sirius swallowed the words that came automatically -- 'You won't be.' But how did he know that? Voldemort was long gone, but time could always bring surprises. Before he could think of something to say, Remus stroked his face and kissed him.

"I love you, Paddy."

"Me, too."

+++++

Waking up later in the morning, Sirius realised the time had come to consider getting up; his stomach was certainly making a racket for food. Sighing, he slid out of bed and adjusted the covers over Remus.

After finishing up in the bathroom, but still dressed in his robe, Sirius went downstairs to make some breakfast. He couldn't make too much, food-wise, but what he did do, he did damned well, he considered, as he gathered the tea set together. A bit of toast with syrup, butter, and marmalade made his mouth water. He'd devoured three slices when he heard the soft steps on the stairs and a throat cleared behind him.

Without turning around, he said, "Why aren't you in bed?"

"It got boring." Remus eased his way into the kitchen, sat down, and promptly stole his last slice.

"You were asleep. How could it get boring?" Sirius asked, watching his toast disappear.

"Well, you weren't there, tossing and turning as you usually do. How could I start the day without that?" Remus reached across and patted his hand. "Life gets dull without you."

"Says the werewolf who attacked me in my sleep."

"Ha. Like you weren't expecting it!" Remus smiled at him, finishing up his toast and pouring himself a cup of tea. His hands were only slightly shaking.

"I was, but couldn't you have hit on me earlier in the night? I mean four in the damn morning..." Sirius rose to clean up, forgoing the spells to wash the dishes by hand.

Nothing else was said for a while, but he was enjoying the steady regard he was getting from Remus. "Going to drink that?" he asked at last, nodding at the cup of now cold tea.

Remus looked at it with a grimace, handed it over. "I'd rather have something else actually," he replied in a certain, familiar tone.

He dunked the cup into the soapy water. Scrub, rinse, set aside; a comforting routine. "Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. This morning's excitement didn't complete you then." Sirius dried his hands and bent to brush a kiss on his cheek.

A pale hand caressed his arm. "Nope," Remus whispered.

"But you're tired."

"I'll find the strength," his lover promised, pulling him nearer.

"Your endurance is amazing," Sirius said as he kissed Remus again, this time on the mouth. He tasted sweetly of the tea and toast, and the syrup and marmalade. "Upstairs."

"Good thing Harry isn't here," Remus told him as they passed his empty room. "I can't believe he counted how many times we made love that time. It was almost embarrassing."

"But pretty good for a weekend," Sirius added, ushering them into their bedroom. After they'd both discarded their robes, Remus laid back on the bed. Sirius crawled over him, straddling the slim form. God above, was there anything so wonderful as his lover? "Fuck, you're..." Sirius tried to think of another word for beautiful. "...fucking gorgeous."

Remus smiled. "Same to you."

Leaning forward on his hands, he kissed Remus sloppily, feeling his erection firm up against his stomach. He reached down and fingered the wet tip. "Want this in me again, precious."

"God, yes," his lover moaned. "Want you so badly."

"You'll get me," Sirius murmured against the smooth skin of his neck. Remus pressed his lips against Sirius', kissing him hard and passionately.

Sirius finally pulled away to breathe. "You always know how to make my day."

"Why don't we make it better then?" Remus ran a hand down Sirius' energised body, smiled wickedly. "Let's try topping our record."


End file.
